


Multitudes

by SidleyParkHermit



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidleyParkHermit/pseuds/SidleyParkHermit
Summary: A PUBLIC SQUARE FOR DEMOCRACY, Artoo finished for him. WHOOPTY DOO.





	Multitudes

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt today was "What did you do with all of my socks?!" My pairing for today was C-3PO/R2-D2. Well, here we are.

"I haven't done anything to them, of course," C-3PO said. "Frankly I don't know how you could think such a thing. I have always shown total respect for your privacy, sometimes even to a fault, I dare say."

_SOMEBODY_ DELETED THEM, his companion answered. But he spun his dome away in what Threepio recognized as embarrassment, no longer meeting his photoreceptors. I SPENT A LOT OF TIME MAKING THOSE AND TODAY SUDDENLY EVERYTHING WAS GONE.

"Then you must have been caught at it by somebody whose job it is. They're cracking down on that sort of thing. The New Republic wants to reform the Holonet into a—"

A PUBLIC SQUARE FOR DEMOCRACY, Artoo finished for him. WHOOPTY DOO.

They were sitting, as it happened, in the very pleasant literal public square of the Senate grounds themselves. Threepio's abilities were greatly in demand these days, and when he did have some idle time, he enjoyed examining the symmetry and clean lines of the architecture there.

"Scoff all you like, I think it's a noble goal. And I don't think you _should_ be using all those different pseudonyms to argue with people on the Holonet."

I WOULDN'T NEED TO, IF THEY WOULD JUST STOP BANNING ME FROM THE FORUMS FOR DARING TO HAVE AN OPINION.

"Oh, Artoo. You shouldn't be spending your time like this. It isn't good for your circuits."

I DON'T **ENJOY** SPENDING MY TIME LIKE THIS, Artoo said, which sounded a little implausible, knowing him. 

I'D RATHER BE FLYING A FUCKING X-WING, he went on. BUT I CAN'T DO THAT ANYMORE, CAN I? I'M **OBSOLETE.**

"Oh," Threepio said. He was beginning to understand, and with that understanding he felt a tenderness. "You've been on the organics' forums."

THEY'RE ALL AFRAID TO HEAR WHAT A DROID HAS TO SAY, Artoo whirred. ABOUT ANYTHING, OF COURSE, BUT ESPECIALLY ABOUT DROIDS.

Threepio set his hand gently on Artoo's dome. "You mustn't let these organics waste all your time on fighting."

EASY FOR YOU, Artoo answered. YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO DO ALL DAY.

"I have been busy," Threepio conceded. "I didn't think you noticed." Threepio had never thought of Artoo as the kind of droid who could get lonely. He was sharply disappointed with himself for failing to predict the likelihood of such an outcome. "Artoo, have you been to see the new Senate library? I'm told it's remarkable."

I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THERE WAS A NEW LIBRARY.

"Well, then, we must go and see it!" Threepio stood up. "That is, if you'd like to accompany me…?"

Artoo was quiet a moment before answering, WHY NOT.

"You'll fly again, Artoo," Threepio said as they crossed the courtyard together. "I know you will." Artoo whirred noncommittally. 

"Until then, I need your company, you know. I'm no good on my own. I get terribly anxious and start making mistakes."

REALLY? DOESN'T SOUND LIKE YOU.

"We're all complex beings. More than the mere sum of our parts."

I'M NOT.

"If you say so, Artoo."


End file.
